High School Pokemon - The Musical/Episodio 15
'Narrador: La ultima vez en HSP 'Narrador:Fueron vacaciones y cerraron el Bimestre 'Narrador: Carlos y Toge, se fueron de viaje 'Narrador: Ganaron las REgionales 'Narrador: Y tienen que ser 18 para las Nacionales 'Narrador: Y Habra nuevas porristas 'Narrador:Eso es lo que se perdieron en "Glee x3" * En el Club (Suena el Tiembre..) Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Ahora todos hay que prepararnos Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Para las regionales Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Para esto tenemos que ser 18 Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Somos… Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: 11 Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Y carlos? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Se fue de viaje Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: y tambien toge Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno necesitamos 5 mas Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Por eso, Nos presentaremos en el auditorio Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Para hacer un concierto High School Pokemon - The Musical Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ok que cantaremos? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Yo tengo una Cancion Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Es un clasico Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Conosco muy bien esa cancion Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: ¿Gabriella no era la Aficcionada a Esto? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Los papeles pueden cambiar Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Bueno Barbara Escupe!! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Hello Goodbye de los Beatle x3 Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: le doy un 8 Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.png: Es una buena cancion Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Estoy contigo Barbie Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ah.. Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Ok. Entonces cantaremos eso Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Bien hecho por fin alguien trabaja mas que yo.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. German es nuestra voz Principal ¿Objeciones? Hombres: No Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: German quien te acompñaara? Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Facil.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Karina Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ??? (Que ?) Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ella esta apta para esto Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Gracias German Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: (>=B) * Clase de lucha Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Si 3 victorias seguidas wojooo Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Iam king of the world Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: Ahí te voy!! Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: ahhh Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: *Se tira ensima* Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: TWT Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: Woola Soy nuevo x3 * En el Auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Siguiente Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: 1 2 3 Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: No vamos a Perder Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: 4 5 6 Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: A ganar se ha dicho Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Siguiente Archivo:Cara de Ledian.png: Vamos las manos arriba Archivo:Cara de Ledian.png: Vamos volando Archivo:Cara de Ledian.png: y tu cuerpo girando Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: No tengo alas Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Siguiente Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Ok me llamo .. Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Y yo.. Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Te dire espeon y a ti tambien glameow no me importa en absoluto su nombre Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Ahora sigan.. Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: -Hace piruetas- Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: -Hace piruetas- Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: -Salta por los cielos- Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: -Se para de 2 patas- Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: -Empeiza a correr y salta- Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: -Empieza a Animar- Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Me gusta tu entusiasmo Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Podrias ser una Porrista Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Bien x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: No he dicho que si, Pero lo pensare.. Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Next Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: -Observando detrás de la Puerta- * En el Comedor Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Claro porque ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Ok, Te espero Nene x3 Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: (WTF) Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Disculpa eres nuevo? Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Claro que si Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Entonces tendras que pasar mi prueba >=D Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Claro cualquier dia me gustaria Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Es ahora Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: Estoy muy ocupado lo siento Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Dije Ahora! Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: El Señor no quiere Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: Algun inconveniente >=( Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: No ninguno -Se va- Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: Que se habra creido ese.. Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png: Insultar al Gran Tsutaaja * En el Gimnacio Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Te Espero en mi Casa Bye Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Ok Yo te llamo Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Buenas, Asi que tu seras la nueva cara Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: De las porristas Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: 1. Si eso creo Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: 2. ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Una Amiga Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Y te hago una Recomendación Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Te combiene no entrar a las porristas o estaras Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Frita Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me oiste Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Ami nadie me da ordenes Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Adios Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: -Pone reproductor- Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Hello, hello baby you called?. I can't hear a thing Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: have got no service In the club, you see, see Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Wha-Wha-What did you say, Oh, you're breaking up on me Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: >=( Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: K-kinda busy Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: K-kinda busy Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Sorry, I cannot hear you Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: I'm kinda busy. 300px Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Que Hermosa Voz Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Si todo se aprende en el club.. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: ¿Qué club? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: He dicho mucha informacion Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: -Cierra las Puertas con furia- Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Creida.. * En el Concierto Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Vamos nicolas x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: ? Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Digo, Vamos Club! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Gracias gracias Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ahora vamos a Presentar Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: a los del Club glee Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Adelante Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: You say yes Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: I say No Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.pngArchivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: You say stop Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.pngArchivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: And i say go, go, go Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Oh no Archivo:Cara de Piplup.pngArchivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: You say goodbye and i say hello 300px Publico: Aplaude!! Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: … Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: *o* High School Pokemon - The Musical